


恶作剧

by Linikalosa



Category: TSV-Fandom, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linikalosa/pseuds/Linikalosa
Summary: 从小到大，Brett总是在对Eddy搞恶作剧。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 25





	恶作剧

**Author's Note:**

> 依然小甜饼，日常片段，没头没尾  
> OOC预警  
> 虎头蛇尾预警  
> 混合了奇怪的翻译腔以及想当然台湾腔的尴尬文风预警  
> 我没有去过悉尼，那部分是瞎编的  
> 就……又一次文不对题

Brett非常喜欢跟Eddy做朋友，他认为Eddy是他最好的朋友。

当然了，部分原因在于，他们有很多共同点。比如他们都是亚裔小孩，都学小提琴，都爱喝珍珠奶茶，都喜欢看各种奇奇怪怪的动画片。

但最主要的原因是，Eddy实在是太老实、太好……骗了，跟Eddy做朋友，能获得许多意想不到的乐趣。

就比如——在数学补习班的课上，Eddy对着书包和课桌一通乱翻。

“Brett，你看到我的作业题了吗？”Eddy伸长脖子，问坐在前面的Brett。

“你的作业题……我没看到。”

“这可真糟糕，我会被老师活吃了的。”

“等等，”Brett瞪大双眼，好像想起了什么非常重要的事，“我想起来了，隔壁班级的贾斯汀刚来把你的笔记本借走了！”

“那我得拿回来！”

“是的，Eddy，你要赶快拿回来！”Brett认真地点点头，看着Eddy像小袋鼠似地蹦蹦跳跳出去——认真脸迅速变成了开心脸。

等老师开始上课了，Eddy才回来，当然，两手空空。

“抱歉哦，老师，”Eddy的表情小心翼翼，“我去找我的作业，但没有找到……”

“你的作业？Brett Yang已经帮你交给我了，难道你又写了一份？”

Eddy张大了嘴，看向他的好朋友，表情哭笑不得。而始作俑者，Brett Yang先生正在努力控制面部肌肉，以保证自己不要露馅。

类似这种事情数不胜数。

“我不要跟他在一起玩了。”Eddy在心里发誓。

但是——

“哦Eddy，对不起啦，”Brett拍拍他的肩膀，“我不是有意的，这只是为了好玩。”

Brett的声音柔软得像是夏日的棉花糖，Eddy感觉整颗心都被它包住了。

Eddy就很难再对他生气。

“永远、永远别再这么干了。”Eddy会露出无可奈何的、妥协的笑容。

这并没有什么用，Brett总是会故态复萌。有几次，Eddy下定决心无论怎么样都不要再跟Brett讲话。

“我可以给你拉几首曲子！”当发现道歉不被买账，Brett就会使出另一个杀手锏，他可以给Eddy拉琴拉上一整天。拉着拉着，Eddy就会忍不住，也拿着琴加入进来。

他俩的二重奏一直是完美配合。

至于他们是因为什么不讲话来着？Eddy早忘了，Brett希望他永远忘掉才好。

“我搞不懂，”Eddy有一次对Brett说，“为什么我总是被你骗到，我觉得我下次也应该捉弄捉弄你。”他歪着头，两只手缩在宽大的袖子里，脸上的表情就好像算出了1加1等于3。

Brett根本没仔细听他说什么，只顾着看好朋友说话时间或显露出来的两只小牙齿——那时候Eddy已经有点兔牙的征兆，他自己不太喜欢，却始终没有对此做点什么。Brett倒是认为兔牙挺可爱的，他有戴那种钢丝牙套，这感觉着实不是很好受。每次Brett觉得难受，Eddy都会给他拉些好玩的小曲子什么的——虽然也没多少用处，但至少转移了部分注意力。Brett可以把思维从牙套里抽出来，缠绕到Eddy的身上。他会捂着嘴，用心观察Eddy拉琴时的所有，包括他琴弓的触弦角度、手指敲击指板的声音，亮晶晶的嘴唇，还有他漂亮的下颌骨线条。

“你骗不到我的，”Brett放声大笑，惊讶他的好朋友竟然会有这种注定失败的想法，“这是我的独家技能。”

——

直到上了大学，他们仍旧是最好的朋友。Brett早就摘掉了牙套，整个人帅气又阳光，成绩优秀，是人群中最闪亮的星星。Eddy则长高了许多，但依旧安静得近乎腼腆，他很不擅长融入人群，只知道与小提琴作伴。

看上去他们好像没什么共同点。但所有人提到Brett，第一反应都是Eddy在哪里，反之亦然。

与他们的友谊同样坚不可摧的，是Brett始终在线的恶作剧技能——当然，只针对Eddy一个人。

他们刚刚结束一场音乐会，等到所有人都离开，已经是晚上十一点多。Eddy困得要死，他所有活跃的脑细胞都耗费在演奏现场了。事情一结束，大脑就宣布要下班，现在他最想做的就是倒在床上好好睡一觉。

他抬眼看看Brett，他最好的朋友两只眼睛瞪得像铜铃，即使在这个寒冷的冬日里，他们两个相隔足有一米，他依旧能感觉到对方皮肤上传来的热意，那是一种几乎要燃烧整个世界的激情。

“老兄，我们去逛逛吧。”Brett对他发出邀请。

“不。”Eddy摇摇头，“我要回去睡觉了，今晚真的很疯狂，我没有想到这一点，我爱它们。但我真的需要休息，过几天还要考试呢。”

“来嘛，还不到午夜，我们只是随便逛逛——看看城市的夜景什么的，然后就回去。”Brett又露出那种温柔的，人畜无害的笑容。

Eddy对Brett的这番说辞很是怀疑，他以前就这样被坑过，Brett喜欢拉着他出去逛、玩，然后走进夜店还是酒吧什么地方，他不得不在震天响的电子乐、朦胧而迷醉的霓虹灯以及混合酒精的味道中度过整晚。可他好像什么都没得到，不管是男孩子还是女孩子，他们总是围着Brett转——他并不嫉妒，甚至也认为这很不错——Brett可能是希望他变得开朗一些，能多交朋友之类的，总之是为了他好，但要他跟一群陌生人围在一起跳舞、互相搭讪寒暄……他宁愿花这几个小时去练整本帕格尼尼随想曲。

哦不，Eddy很快否定了自己的判断。当他招架不住Brett的笑容时，脑子就开始迷糊。

是的，总是有陌生人围着Brett转，但Brett，却总是跟Eddy待在一起。Eddy有时也很不解，明明Brett自己一个人可以应付得来，完全不需要自己这个拖油瓶，但Brett还是要拉上他。

“好啊，如果只是逛逛的话……好啊。”

Eddy点点头，当事情已经到了这一步，他常常会妥协。

他们的确逛街了，在空无一人的街道上。两个人都没有说话，只是默默走在路上。月光如雾般弥漫在空中，给他们周身镀上了一层柔光。

“你看，我这次没有骗你，”Brett扭头看向Eddy，“这跟白天不一样，但也挺美的。”

“是啊！”Eddy点点头，停下脚步，感受空气中的丝丝凉意，“其实夜晚出来走走也不错，只不过……”

“下一次，我们应该提前喝两杯珍珠奶茶。”Brett接话，“这样你会更精神一点。”

“可别，我不想演出的时候尿在舞台上。”

他们同时想到了那个乐手“FML”的社死话题，大笑起来。

他们又走了一小段路，Eddy突然停下来。

“干嘛？”

“这并不是回学校的路。”Eddy敏锐地察觉到事情并不对劲，他在看到Brett的坏笑之后确认了这一点。“前面为什么这么亮？”

“走吧，”Brett搭上他的肩，“快到了。”

“哦老兄，你到底要去哪儿？”Eddy其实不用问的，他已经看到前面竖立着一个大大的“Bar”招牌。

“你是认真的吗Brett，我们说好的只是随便逛逛！”

“可怜的Eddy Chen，”Brett先是低声嘟囔，而后放声大笑，“这是另一个恶作剧！”

“但……已经快一点钟了。”

“天还没亮，不是吗？”

“天哪，我不知道为什么我还会相信你，在你耍了我这么多次以后！”Eddy抱怨着，两脚死死站在原地。他抓住Brett的袖子，像一只不愿意离开树杈的考拉。“我要回去睡觉！”

但最后Brett还是把他拽了进去。

这是又一个混乱而搞笑的夜晚，Eddy站在舞池边有些不安甚至是惊恐地躲避着扭来扭去的身体，好像他们身上能随时喷射出腐蚀溶液一样，而Brett，Eddy不知道他为什么对这种场合游刃有余，也许是他生来如此。

Brett把他拉进来，他犹犹豫豫地，试探着跳出一步，结果踩到了旁边一个伙计的脚。

“非常抱……”他回头想要道歉，但对方压根没注意到他。

总之情况就是这样，等到天快亮时，Brett才架着他累到脱力的伙伴回到学校。Eddy被半架半拖着往前走，闭着眼睛，好像一点儿也不担心Brett把他领到水坑或是台阶上。

“你为什么总是这么对我。”迷迷糊糊地，Eddy突然来了这么一句。

只是想让你陪着我，而已。Brett在心里说。不知道从什么时候起，他好像很难忍受没有Eddy陪伴的时刻。那些看起来毫无道理的要求、疯狂的想法、冷笑话，还有蠢到家的恶作剧。

只有Eddy懂他，只有Eddy会毫无保留地相信并包容他。

“因为你是我的好朋友啊。”他回答，“最好的朋友。”

Eddy似乎是轻轻叹了口气。

“永远、永远别再这么干了……”这是Eddy在进入完全的沉睡之前说的最后一句话。

虽然他们都知道，这是不可能的。

——

几年的时光就这样小跑而过。渐渐地，认识他们的人不怎么提到Brett和Eddy这两个名字了，取而代之的是“Twoset Violin”。

刚开始那段时间，两个人就像陀螺一样忙碌。他们都有各自的演出要排练，但只要有空，他们总是会去到对方的城市，一起住上几天，多录几期视频，直到后来他们终于决定做全职视频博主，顺便搬到一起住。

一周五更并不是容易的事，想点子、做文案、拍摄、练琴、TSA……于是两个人从旋转的陀螺变成了飞速旋转的陀螺。

“但我们还都挺享受这种生活的。”Brett在一次访谈里说，“当你在做你喜欢的事情，那么一切都不是问题。”他脸上有着浓重的黑眼圈，唇边还留着青黑的胡渣。

“我在想……也许我们可以休息一段时间。”Eddy上传了最新一期视频，歪头看了看好友。Brett坐在料理台前喝水，他瘦了很多，苍白的皮肤在夜晚的灯光下几乎要和白色的背景墙融为一体了，这与他眼下的阴影形成了鲜明对比。

“休息一段时间？但我以为我们已经休息过了，整个周末我们都在休息？”Brett不是很明白他的意思。

“只是……你看上去很累，我想你需要休息。”Eddy抿了抿嘴，走到Brett身边坐下。“当然，”他眨眨眼睛，在想要怎么说才会让Brett更容易接受，“我也累得够呛，你知道，就这些事情，最近这几周我都是凌晨三点以后才睡。Twitter的提醒真是太讨厌了，总是在我刚要睡着的时候出现。”

他不希望这些话让Brett认为问题出在自己身上。

他甚至干笑了几声，显得自己应付不来这种事情。

“哦，这真糟糕！”Brett的手轻轻搭上Eddy的肩膀，眼睛里的担忧快要溢出来了，“你还好吗？我睡得很早，我不知道……”

这就是问题所在，每天晚上，Brett会很快入睡，但他的精神却一天比一天差。

“这没什么，我是说，我还好啦。可我们都应该注意自己的健康不是吗？我可不想年纪轻轻就住进ICU，那样太不划算。”

“等等，你是在担心我吗？”Brett露出那种意味深长的表情，他似乎又要脑补一出什么有意思的东西来整整Eddy。

“不……我是说，是的，我在担心你。”被Brett用这种眼神盯着，Eddy有些慌乱，“你是我的朋友，这对我来说很重要，对TSV也很重要。”

Brett的手上传来阵阵热意，透过衬衫传递到Eddy的肩上。Eddy感觉那里烫得吓人。

他离开料理台，转而去客厅里找手机。

“别担心，我很好。”

Brett的声音在头顶上方响起，Eddy被吓了一跳。

“我自己的状况我最清楚。”Brett继续补充，也许是解释给Eddy听，也许是解释给自己听。“我暂时还不需要休息，做喜欢的事情，一切都不是问题。”Brett靠在椅子上说，“不过，如果你需要的话……”

“我什么都不需要，”Eddy说，“我只希望我们能一直做下去。”

“我也是。”Brett轻咳一声，他直视Eddy。

“……好吧，好的。”Eddy避开他的目光，点点头，不再坚持。Brett永远是清醒而果决的那一个，他永远知道下一步该怎么走。

Eddy是在两周后的一期视频录制完毕后，才意识到自己犯了个巨大的错误。那天Brett起得很早，还给他煎松饼来着。等到Brett把松饼端到桌子上，他注意到Brett的衣服几乎大了一圈。

“你确定今天要拍吗？因为我们还有其他素材，休息几天也是可以的。”Eddy几乎是在温柔地诱哄。

Brett喜欢听到Eddy这种说话的语气。

“当然。”Brett笑了笑，顺手揪下一小块松饼，“我的状态超好，可能比你要好，你该健身了。”

Eddy无奈地笑笑，这是Brett的风格——避重就轻，然后说一些不着边际的话转移焦点。也许是Brett的表现确实不错，也许Eddy不愿去想那个非常严重的可能性。总之，Eddy决定相信Brett。

事实上Brett一点也不好，但他不想让Eddy失望。他知道Eddy为TSV付出了多少，为他们整个团队付出了多少。他强撑着拍摄了几个小时，让自己显得很有活力，但就在关掉相机的那一瞬间，他再也坚持不住。

Brett是在医院里醒来的。他一睁眼，就看到Eddy坐在床边，衣服皱巴巴的，头发像是被拆的鸟窝，眼睛和鼻子红红的，嘴唇上隐隐有着一道鼻涕的痕迹。看到Brett醒了，Eddy的表情先是惊喜，然后是放松，最后是尴尬。

Brett记得，Eddy上一次哭还是他们筹款巡演成功那时候呢，那是几年前的事情了？

“你看上去真糟糕啊。”他说。

“你感觉怎么样？”Eddy的声音闷闷的，含糊不清，带着哭腔。他把椅子又往床前挪了挪不去理会Brett为转移话题而发出的调侃。

“比你要好一些。”Brett眨眨眼睛。他的身体依旧不适，但他看到Eddy就在旁边，心里却像是刚喝了一大杯珍珠奶茶，暖乎乎的。

“你要吓死我了。”Eddy摘下眼镜，使劲擦了擦眼睛，“我以为你要死掉……你身体不舒服，为什么不跟我说？我们可以过一段时间再拍的。”

“放轻松，伙计，”Brett撑起身体想靠在床上，Eddy连忙把枕头塞到他的背后。

“这只是个恶作剧而已。”Brett努力扯出一个看上去很轻松的笑容。

Eddy的嘴角翕动着，两只兔牙死死咬住下唇。

他不再试图假装自己没有哭，而是轻轻握住Brett的手。

“永远、永远别再这么干了！”

“下次不会了。”Brett回答，反握住Eddy的手。

——

他们是在悉尼度过的新年。虽然是十二月，那里却依旧温暖。广场上挤满了人，大家都在等待着迎接新年的到来。

“我们应该在家练琴的，”Brett仰起头望着Eddy。“还记得那年圣诞吗，我们的练习曲大串烧。”

“当然记得！”Eddy看着好友的眼睛使劲点点头。

他们似乎变得更像彼此了，Eddy越来越开朗，愿意走出去看看外面的人和事，而Brett反倒变成了爱宅在家的那一个。

两个人都很喜欢这种改变。

“十、九、八、七……”

“倒计时开始了，我们也要赶快数一数！”Eddy把注意力集中在广场大屏幕上的数字。

“六、五、四、三、二、一！”

“Brett，新年快乐！”伴随着漫天的礼花飞舞，是Eddy单纯而热烈的祝福。

但Eddy没能听到Brett对他说同样的话，因为Brett踮起脚尖，做了一件事。

Eddy愣在当场，非常震惊，他看到Brett的脸正在迅速变红。

“等等，”Eddy咽了咽口水，“这是一个恶作剧吗？”

“呃……是的，它是的。就像我总对你做的那些事一样。”Brett吸了吸鼻子，抬头去看亮如白昼的天空。

“哦，真可惜。”Eddy深吸一口气，又重重吐出来，“我本来都把它当真了。”

他们对视片刻，然后决定把这个恶作剧再做一次。

**Author's Note:**

> 首先，小羊最近生病了，希望他健健康康，好好休息，小陈老师也要好好休息。  
> 其次，我真的超喜欢他们说中文那种软软萌萌的口音，So就这么写上去了，希望不要太违和。  
> 第三，这篇文构思的时候感觉很简单，可写起来不知道为什么非常困难，这都是我的问题。他们是最可爱滴！  
> 最后，我用实际行动证明甜的东西也并不好写，可能接下来会继续从日常视频里扒甜饼，也可能会写点放飞自我的，但目前还未知。
> 
> 谢谢～～


End file.
